


By Any Means Necessary

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgardian Magic, Dark, Dark Agenda, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Evil Sorcerer Bros, Implied Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange, Imprisonment, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Thor: Ragnarok, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Sorcerers, Villains, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl Mordo seeks out Loki to retrieve a certain spell he needs. However, he finds that he may be in over his head when he tries to bargin with the God of Mischief.





	By Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after Thor Ragnarok (But obviously written before the movie comes out) and assumes the end credit scene to Doctor Strange is sometime in the future.  
> I would consider this somewhere between dub-con and non-con, hence the non-con tag. It’s a dark fic and proceed with caution.

It was disappointing to find the book missing from his grandfather’s library, probably destroyed along with many of the others, but it would be easy enough to recover, as he knew exactly where a copy was kept. Getting there would a bit more difficult, as the further one went, the more magical energy it took. Despite what some thought, there was always a delicate balance between the energy expended and the power produced. Even for someone like Karl, going to Asgard would take quite a lot out of him, so he had to plan the trip carefully, making sure to save his energy before the time came.

When he did get there, navigating the terrain and the Asgardian systems would be difficult, but he remembered them fairly clearly from the one time he had gone with the Ancient One to discuss the disturbances in New York with the God Odin.

He was confident that he could do it again. It would not be an easy task, and he would need to convince the Asgardians to allow him to view the book, but since he was not a total stranger it would be possible.

As he prepared for his journey, he reflected on his mission, the true path he should have taken from the beginning. He had been so gullible and stupid for the last few decades, allowing himself to be manipulated by liars who did not wish to keep to the paths. Therein lay the downfall of their kind. Men like Strange and women like the Ancient One, twisting their roles of protectors and watchers by dabbling in magic to suit their own purposes, without regards to the overall consequences. He had turned a blind eye to the small infractions she had committed, letting her play on his emotions and his thirst for approval. She had manipulated him, just as his grandfather had, in order to use him for her own satisfaction. Karl would no longer be a part to any of it and knew he had to right their wrongs.

He prepared the best he could, waiting for the right moment to begin his journey, and when that day came, he had made sure to set his affairs in order just in case he did not make it back. He was putting everything on the line with this.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the spell for intergalactic travel. It was different from using the sling ring, with it being a much more complex process and one they did not teach to just anyone. It was as hard on the mind as it was on the body.

When he came out on the other side, he found things very much changed from his last visit. It looked as if they had been through a war of sorts, many of the buildings destroyed and the streets in disarray.

Karl looked around him, expecting to see the gatekeeper, but thankfully he did not come. He was quite nervous about meeting that particular Asgardian, knowing the man could derail his plans if he chose to look deeply into Karl’s motivations. It would have not been easy to fool a man who could see everything.

It was almost eery how easy it was to access the areas he needed to go. His timing seemed to be nearly perfect, with the lax security and everyone seemingly distracted. No one even took notice of his locator spell, something that others would feel was not from their realm. Asgardian sorcery was very different from Midgardian sorcery.

When his spell led him to the palace, he had not been surprised, as he knew they kept text from across the galaxy. Odin was the type of King to collect everything for reference. It was one reason he had awed Karl the only time they had met. He had been very familiar with their ways, and talked as though he knew the Ancient One, which was not surprising given her advanced age.

It took a little time to go through their clearance procedure, but as he had been there before, he had raised no concerns, even garnering a regret that Odin himself could not meet him.

After following the woman through the halls and into the library, he was brought to the keeper of the books. Putting his request in, the librarian went to go fetch the tome, but came back empty handed, a strained look upon his face.

“I am sorry, but that volume is in a private collection. You will need written consent from its master, Loki Laufeyson, former Prince of Asgard.”

Karl looked at the man. Of course there would be such a complication. Everything had been so easy until this point, but life was never easy. There was always a catch.

He turned to the guide assigned to him.

“How can I talk with this man?”

The woman looked at him warily. She seemed to hesitate, before starting off down the halls, gesturing for Karl to follow her. Eventually they came to a door, obviously spelled to register the movements of those who entered and exited. It was a type of imprisonment spell, albeit a relatively relaxed one. Given the state he had seen the kingdom in, he wasn’t surprised. As the man was a former prince, some leeway was also to be expected as far as visitors were concerned.

Karl hesitated for a moment as a bad feeling came over him. He knew Loki of Asgard by reputation; he was not a demi-god to be trifled with. Cautiously he entered, surprised he was able to pass without complication. Obviously the wards deemed him not a threat, perhaps judging him as the weaker sorcerer, a truth he would readily admit to.

Loki sat up from the lounge chair he was reclining in, his bored expression quickly replaced by one of curiosity and then amusement. Karl stood up straight, keeping his expression neutral. Even if he were the weaker man, he could not let the other man feel that.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Karl spoke.

“I would like to access a book of yours, and would be greatly indebted to you if you would give me the required permission.”

Loki smirked, lazily rising from his place.

“Well, isn’t that quite presumptuous,” Loki purred, his soft tones filling the chamber, “like your kind always are.”

Karl remain silent knowing there was a time to strike and a time to hold back, and if he wanted what he came for, he would have to keep his cool.

“What is the book you seek?”

“The Book of Spirit, Volume 17.”

Something changed after he requested that book. Gone was the amusement from his countenance, replaced by hostility.

“What could someone like you want with such a title? Don’t you know what kind of magic lies within it’s pages? Could you even wield such power?”

Karl glared at him.

“There were only two copies left in existence when I was a boy, both of them my grandfather’s. I know exactly what is in those pages and what it takes to use the spells in them.”

Loki’s expression changed once again, back to the amused look that he had before. It was unsettling how quickly his moods seemed to change. Karl knew his reputation as a trickster, and the reports he had once had to file on behalf of one of the former Master of the New York Sanctum said that he was very good at playing mind games. He disliked these types of exchanges, as they now reminded him of he. It was the type of questioning she would enjoy.

“Grandson of Krowler. I remember you from when I went to fetch the books the first time. Collecting such trivial texts was a past-time of my mother's, and she had purchased quite a few from your grandfather. She was always amused by such rudimentary sorcery.”

Karl’s expression softened. It was a surprise to hear, as he had not remembered the man who had come. At the time he often lurked in corners where he was expected to be seen and not heard, and so he learned to close both his eyes and his ears along with his mouth.

“Have you come for sentimental reasons?” Loki teased.

“I’m not here to retrieve the book, only a spell within it.”

That seemed to heighten Loki’s interest.

“And you assume that I will just allow you to look through my private collection free of charge?”

Karl had nothing to give, so he said nothing. He had foolishly hoped that he would have easy access, as their books were rather rudimentary compared to the magic of Asgardians. Although he knew nothing in life was free, he had nothing to even trade.

“It can be yours,” Loki began as he walked over to where Karl stood.

He circled the man once, his eyes roaming at the same slow pace he made his turn at. Karl felt unnerved by it.

“If you do as I say.”

Loki came to stop in front of him, his eyes meeting Karl’s. Swallowing hard, Karl closed his eyes for a moment, as he knew exactly the kind of thing the man was thinking of. It was distasteful, but he had done much worse in his youth. He could endure this.

“I know my brother has laid with Midgardians before, but really, I could never fathom why. You however, are a bit more interesting than most, even amongst your _sorcerers_ ,” the man continued with a sneer.

“What do you know of us?” Karl enquired, partly out of curiosity and partly out of disbelief.

“I’ve recently had a proper introduction in New York, one of your ilk I’m guessing from your dress. A man named Strange. Referred to himself as a Doctor.”

Karl felt his jaw tightened, “Strange. Of course.”

Loki let out a laugh, a low quiet chuckle that was a perfect representation of tone of their conversation up until this point. Karl swallowed his pride as he said nothing more.

“I see, you are of the same opinion,” Loki teased.

Karl felt a quick flash of magical energy near him coming from the man. He expected to be bound, or some other type of attack, but instead he felt a shaky hand touch his neck, and felt breath upon his ear.

“Maybe, we can make this a little more interesting? How would you like that?”

It wasn’t Loki’s voice anymore, it was Stephen’s, and he felt his stomach give a little heave. He had never told anyone about how he felt about Strange before the sorcerer had utterly betrayed and disappointed him. Karl’s feelings were complicated, and for a minute he almost had a change of heart, suddenly wanting to flee from the room. At the same time he would do anything necessary, and he had to remind himself of this. Karl had to keep the path he was on.

“Do as you wish,” Karl gritted out.

“This one feels so familiar, yet so different. Brilliant, yet moronic all at the same time. Funny how attractive he is, isn’t he? The best part is he knows it, with his smiles and grins,” Loki mused in Stephen’s voice.

Karl stood there not reacting, hoping Loki would become bored with this. Sure enough after a few more seconds Loki came around to his front and shifted his shape back into his own. He smiled as he started to undo Karl’s clothing.

“As tempting as it would be, I think that I would much prefer for you know who will be fucking you. Perhaps I will be Strange the doctor another time. I have a feeling that we could become quite useful to one another, or at least I can become useful to you and you can become some fun for me.”

Loki had by this point removed Karl’s belt and opened the top portion of his robes, his hands roaming over Karl’s flesh. Loki leaned in to kiss the side of his neck before coming up near his ear, capturing the lobe between his teeth and biting lightly at it before releasing it again. Grabbing at Karl’s waist, Loki pulled him as close as he could, pressing against him.

“After today you will be one of the few to be able to brag about sleeping with a god, and it will not disappoint. Granted you will have a hard time after.”

The man talked so much, something he was not fond of, and wished Loki would just get on with it. Karl's only thoughts at this moment pertained to his goal, the spell waiting for him downstairs.

Loki pulled away, ridding himself of the light robe that Loki had been wearing.

“Don’t think too much, enjoy,” Loki purred.

He leaned in and kissed Karl, but pulled away after a few minutes.

“I like my partners a little more active,” Loki remarked.

Karl sighed and tried to will himself to not think about the situation or the personality of the man in front of him. If he pushed his distaste away, it would be easier to get through it. He closed his eyes enough so that everything was a blurry mess, and averted his gaze. He felt it would almost be better if Loki did take the form of Strange. At least then he could pretend that it was a lost moment, one of those early days when Strange listened to him well and had all the excitement of discovering magic for the first time. Stephen had looked so intoxicatingly lovely, and Karl had been so proud of him with each step.

It was a very surreal situation, daydreaming of someone he now hated in order to retrieve the spell that would bring balance to the mystical world once again. Karl found it helped a little more, and when Loki leaned in for another kiss, he found himself groaning into the slightly taller, lanky man’s mouth. If he closed his eyes, it was easy to imagine it was Stephen, and he practically whimpered when Loki grasped his cock, imagining Stephen’s broken hands instead.

Karl brought his hands up to cup the Asgardians face, but he wasn’t touching the Asgardian, but rather the American’s face. In his mind, it made things a little bit more bearable, and he knew that the demi-god was enjoying himself quite a bit.

He let himself be backed up onto the lounge that Loki had been sitting on when he entered. Imagining himself in the New York Sanctum, Karl finished removing the rest of their clothes, positioning himself so Loki would have easier access to what he wanted. He watched the man retrieve something, breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn’t as sadistic as he could be. He had wondered earlier, but dared not to ask.

At that point he started to get emotional, as he couldn’t continue the fantasy. The man in front of him, grinning ear to ear with a sharp smile was Loki, and not Strange or anyone else he had desired after in his life. The good news was that he didn’t have to look at the man’s face as he fucked Karl. Instead he just focused on the ornate room that surrounded him as he grasped at the man’s bare back, making sure to leave marks, and that seemed to please Loki. He did it out of spite, but in the end it just left him feeling empty.

Karl wasn’t sure how long it actually lasted, but it was longer than he liked, with Loki coming after he had dragged the orgasm from Karl’s body. Loki looked pleased with himself as he kissed Karl one last time. Straightening himself out, Karl tried to calm his nerves and his stomach. Closing his eyes and bringing up all his courage, he spoke when he was sure that he would have a steady voice.

“If you would give me permission to access that book now.”

Loki stood there, still naked, and smirked.

“Why would I want to do that?”

Karl felt his heart stop for a nanosecond. He was a fool.

“You Midgardians are so gullible,” Loki said, walking over the the desk pushed against the wall. After writing something down, he came back to Karl with a note of permission, or he assumed that’s what it was, given that the language it was written in was an unfamiliar one.

“Remember, if you need anything else, I will be glad to help you again, for a price of course.”

Karl exited the room, not looking back. Clutching the paper in his fist he returned to the library with his minder, and after he gave the paper to the librarian, he found himself with the book he had not seen in decades. Taking a small notepad from his pocket, he copied what he needed and left.

Soon after he left for earth, ready for the next chapter. He knew exactly who his first target would be: someone who not only had rejected their ways, but would send a clear message to Doctor Stephen Strange. Grasping onto that thought, he dreamed of a new mystical world while putting the ugly events of the day behind him. In the end he had to believe it would be worth it.


End file.
